Raven Queen/Merchandise
Raven Queen Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Core Raven on stand.jpg Boxed Raven Queen Doll.png New Boxed Raven Queen doll.png Doll stockphotography - Core Raven Queen's bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Raven Queen's shoes.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Black and raspberry purple hair color, styled in a partial ponytail. For make-up, silver eyeshadow on the inside, and raspberry purple on the outside, pale blush, and a raspberry shade lips, darker on her top lip and lighter on her bottom lip. Clothes: Top and skirt. The black top is shimmery purple and green. A purple skirt with a purple top layer, printed black lace design and a frilly mesh underskirt of two layers in purple and lilac. Black lace net tights and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. Accessories: Silver tiara with several spikes. High silver collar with feathered shoulders held together by a purple pendant. A silver held by a single chain embellished with a raven skull pendant. A series of spiked bracelets connected to her purple ring by chains. A black and silver clutch bag with a silver mirror on the front. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Legacy Day Doll Boxed Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Packaging Doll stockphotography - Legacy Day Raven on stand.jpg legacy-day-raven-queen-doll-outfit-e1378210818853.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: October 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Black hair with purple streaks tied in a low pony-tail, silver and plum eye make-up, light purple lipstick and purple toenails. Clothes: A Purple dress of which the bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. A frilly two layered mesh skirt over the dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. A silver high collar with moon and star holes. Black cape with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, purple feathers on the shoulders and held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Purple leggings and high heeled open-toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Accessories: A silver dome crown with a purple gem, a silver multi chain belt, a thick silver spiked bracelet, a black bracelet and silver ring. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a purple book and silver key. Getting Fairest Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png|Getting Fairest Doll Boxed Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png|Packaging Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's music player.jpg Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's shelf.jpg Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Black and purple coloured hair, styled in a partial ponytail. Light purple eye make-up and lipstick. Clothes: A light purple nighty with a black, dark purple and white raven pattern, a black lace trim at the bottom. Purple night gown with black lacy cuffs. Black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Accessories: A silver pair of headphones, a purple hand mirror, two collars; a silver one and a light purple one with a black clasp. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Thronecoming Thronecoming Raven Queen Doll.png Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen 3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen's bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen's shoes.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Purple and Black hair, styled in a half-up bun and the other part in a low ponytail. For Make-up, indigo lipstick, light purple eye shadow and sparkles on cheeks and forehead. Clothes: A purple twisty and layered dress with siver and holographic patterns and black fishnet underskirt and trim. Accessories: ''' Silver one-eye mask with a blue gem in the middle, black and silver bag, silver gauntlets with chains at the end, large silver collar with scale design and black details. '''Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll storybook. Date Night Dexter Charming and Raven Queen Date Night Doll 2 pack.png Raven Queen and Dexter Charming Date Night Dolls Boxed.png Doll stockphotography - Date Night Dexter and Raven on stands.jpg Doll stockphotography - Date Night Dexter.jpg Raven Queen Date Night Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Date Night Raven's bag.jpg Line: Date Night. Released Date: January 2015. Retail Price: £24.99-£34.99 ($24.99-$34.99). Hair and Make-up: Purple and black hair, styled with sides of hair pinned to the back, and the rest down. For make-up, dark purple eye make-up and peach lipstick. Clothes: Purple two-layered dress, the bottom layer is dark purple and the top is light lilac with feather patterns. Black shiny jacket with large silver collar, black fishnet tights and purple shoes with silver chain straps. Accessories: Silver hairclip, layered silver chain bracelet connected to ring, silver necklace with spikes and a black and silver guitar shaped bag. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, two doll stands, doll diary and Dexter Charming Doll. Playset: Way too Wonderland Way to Wonderland Playset Open.png Way Too Wonderland Playset Closed.png Raven Way Too Wonderland.jpg Boxed Way too Wonderland Playset.png Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: Purple, black and turquoise hair, styled in a bun and a yellow headband with a crown on. Purple lipstick and turquoise eye make-up. Clothes: A purple and lilac patterned dress with a large, stripy blue and light green bottom ruffle. Black shoes that wind up legs. Accessories: A detailed turquoise body-piece with a large collar. Extras: A Wonderland Playset. Enchanted Picnic Raven Queen Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Enchanted Picnic Raven.jpg Doll stockphotography - Enchanted Picnic Raven2.jpg Line: Enchanted Picnic Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £19.99. ($19.99). Hair and Make-up: Purple and black hair, styled down with fringe combed back. Peach lipstick and blue eye make-up. Clothes: A purple and white gingham dress, with a raven birds pattern on and a black netting around the waist. Dark purple wedge sandals. Accessories: A parted silver headband and light purple picnic basket with detailing. Extras: None. School Spirit Apple White and Raven Queen School Spirit Dolls.png Raven Queen School Spirit Doll.png Boxed Apple White and Raven Queen School Spirit Dolls.png Line: School Spirit Released Date: June 2015. Retail Price: £49.99. ($49.99). Hair and Make-up: Red, black and purple hair, styled in a low ponytail. Purple and silver eye make-up and maroon lipstick. Clothes: A long, light lilac top with EAH school crest detailing. Black leggings with a red stripe down each leg. A black jacket with purple sleeves, a large black collar and black fishnet along the bottom. Red platform shoes with black at the top. Accessories: A silver and purple cap with detailing, a silver bracelet, a silver necklace with feather detailed collar and a flag that has a silver handle and a purple, white and red striped flag-part with EAH detailing. Extras: Doll stand, doll dairy and Apple White Doll. SDCC Exclusive 2015:Raven Queen Raven Queen SDCC Exclusive 2015 Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen, SDCC Doll.png Raven Queen, The Evil Queen Back of Packaging.png Packaging with Daughter of scratched out..png Raven Queen, The Evil Queen.png Line: SDCC Exclusives. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: £99.99 ($99.99) Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Dragon Games Raven Queen Dragon Games Doll.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Dragon Games:Nevermore Baby Dragon Raven Queen's.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. First Chapter Raven Queen First Chapter Doll.png Line: First Chapter. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Extras: '''DETAILS COMING SOON Basic Raven Queen Basic Doll.png '''Line: Basic. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Playset:Destiny Vanity Destiny Vanity Playset.png Boxed Destiny Vanity Playset.png Line: Doom Room Accessories. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Raven Queen Pages